


Who’s In Charge?

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GFE, Love, Msub to Mdom, bfe, fdom to fsub, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: Ceo Fdom overhears something at work about her Msub/boyfriend...





	Who’s In Charge?

Who’s in Charge?  
By: u/1MoreKiss 

Puppy or Nathan  
Mistress or Ma’am 

M- *Buzzes intercom* Charlotte, can you please send Nathan into my office? Also, please hold ALL calls and meetings. Thank you. 

*Charlotte walks Nathan into office*

M- Ahh yes, Thank you so much Charlotte, again please remember to hold all calls and meetings. 

SFX: Door Closes 

M- So Puppy; I called you into my office to talk about a little rumor I’ve been hearing around the second floor. I was wondering if maybe you could clarify it for me, hm? 

N- Uhh Yes Ma’am, I can. What’s going on? I've been working really hard, trying not to get distracted throughout the day.

M- Well, I heard from a very lovely female employee of ours that she’s been “talking” to a Nathan that supposedly works on the first floor.. The funny thing about that, Pup, is the fact that you are the only Nathan that works on any floor at this company.. I’d just like to figure out what she may have been talking to “Nathan” about….

N- M-Mistress, it's harmless flirting.. n-nothing you would ever need to worry about, I promise. We hardly even know each other, it's just water cooler talk, you know how it goes.

M- Hmm… pup, while you may think it was harmless, she basically has the names of your future children picked out.. now you’re either LYING to me, or she’s crazy.. I've had her with this company for many years, and not once has she given me a reason to think she’s crazy… So Pup, care to tell me the whole truth? My patience is almost non-existent at this point….

N- W-We just talk ma’am, I’ve found it easy to open up to her with work things. I’ve told her we can get drinks one day but, I think she believes it’s a date. I’m sorry Miss.

M- WELL, if you think that she has the wrong idea, don’t you think it would be in EVERYONES best interest that you make it very clear that you are already in a relationship? Unless…. you’d like to end this? Say the words Pup, and it can be over.

N- Ma’am, No!!!! That’s, That’s not what I would want… Ever!! I’m Yours miss. *kneels at desk* Please.. Please give me a chance to make this right… I, I .. I’m so sorry… 

M- Hmm.. 

N- It's not like I was trying to hide this from you miss, I could never keep a secret like that!

M- Did it give you a little thrill? Did it make you feel like a naughty boy? Because you know what happens when you misbehave Pup… you get Punished. 

N- Yes ma’am, I know that. I promise I'll fix this. I'll get out there and clarify things right now. I just wanna make you happy.

M- One moment, pup. Come here, NOW. Beg for forgiveness.. Show me that you’re sorry.. make me believe it. 

N- Yes of course Mi-Mistress. Anything you want. Let me get down on my knees and worship you with my tongue.

SFX- Light sounds of clothes rustling

N- Your pussy is so beautiful. Can I please, please have a taste Miss? I want it so, so badly. Let me worship you, and show you that I’m your good boy. Your very obedient, good boy, Miss. 

SFX - kissing and soft whimpers

M - Mmm, that's more like it Pup. It should always be about you making me happy.. in return, I’ll take good care of you. Does my "Good Widdle Puppy” want me to pull you in closer?

N- Please Miss, please let me eat your pussy. Lie back on your desk, please Miss. Let me make you feel good. 

SFX - Mistress Moaning 

M - Good boy, ohhhh that’s right. You know just what to do to me, looking up at me with those innocent eyes. Always trying to unravel me. God, you don’t even know how fucking angry I was when I heard you were talking to someone. 

N- Shhh. Just Shhh..(gentle little licking noises and whimpers from Nathan) All I want you to do is focus on cumming all over my face. Lie still, and cum. 

M- Excuse me? You don’t get to tell me what to do Pup. You might want to mind your mouth. I sensed just a bit of attitude..

N- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE MISS, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. I’m not interested in her, I would never be. I know what I have here with you.. what I’ve had for so long with YOU… so yes; I get it. You were annoyed but Shut The Fuck UP …PLEASE. 

M-You’re kidding me, right?? (Hops off Desk) Stand up right fucking now. Did you just completely have a mental breakdown or something? How Dare you talk to me like that. That’s not how “this” works. I say what goes on, and you obey. That’s what we established from the beginning. 

N- Oh my God, Just please shut up with this bullshit today. I’m not just going to take this crap when you’ve been pissing me the fuck off for days...

M- (Slaps Nathan’s face) GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! 

(Stomps towards door to let Nathan out)

N- (Grabs Ms hair and pulls her back towards him) Not. So. Fast… God, it’s been building up in me this entire week, you being the boss here at work and back at home and ya know what? I’ve had a tiny little change of heart, ANGEL... STOP FUCKING TRYING TO PULL AWAY!!!! Listen.. you listen to me NOW.. Today, we’re going to “play” a little differently. 

M- What the fuck are you talking (gets interrupted) 

N- Did I tell you to talk? No.. I told you to listen… Now, since you’re always the boss I thought it would be fun for you to see what it’s like when the tables are turned.. I’m going to show you MY side of things.. Is that alright? I’m very fucking annoyed with you, but I wouldn’t ever want you to feel like I would hurt you in a sense of more than our type of play. So, are you ok for me to proceed?….

M- I..., yes. Yes. I understand, and yes you can proceed, but I have no idea where this came from..

N- I’m not answering questions. I told you, you listen to ME now. Bend over your desk. 

M- WHY?!

N- BEND OVER THE FUCKING DESK! RIGHT NOW! You are not Ma’am or Miss to me in this moment.. you’re the bad little slut that REALLY pissed me the fuck off this week. I’m gonna show you exactly what I can do. I’m sure you'll like it. Now, BEND OVER and don’t make me say it again.

M- Damnit! Lube or Something!! FUCK!

N- Lube?.... How’s this? (Spits *as lube*) There’s your lube princess, now take this big cock in your tight little asshole..

M- PR-Princess?? I don’t think (moan) so. I’m not a princess, cut that shit out.

N- When IM in control, you’re whoever the fuck I want you to be. Do you understand? …. Well?

M- I guess but,

N- But nothing princess…. you call all the shots all the time, but you say that I’m yours, correct? Well, when you put it that way that means you're mine . My little slut that's gonna let me cum in her ass.. 

M- Fuccccck you, fuuuuck. I don’t know whether to punish you after this, or praise you. I really fucking like this though. 

N- I know you do. I KNOW you. Every now and then I see the way you get during movies, or while reading one of the thousands of books we own, and you never fully come out and say it but I KNOW you princess. At times you look at me just waiting for me to do something about it, and today is that day.. it’s been 7 fucking years…… let me show you how to please ME tonight. Give me all your trust, and let me take you like you need to be taken.. My perfect angel.

M- Fuck. Fine But I’m not gonna say this is the new thing with us. I’m your domme! 

N - Not fucking tonight princess! You’re my dirty little slut. Now, shut the fuck up and bounce back on my cock. 

M- (moaning) YEssss, yes. Please fuck me. Omg your cock is so thick I'm so fuckin wet right now...

(Snarls or yelps as M digs her nails into his thighs)

N- That’s a good little slut. Gimme some warning on those nails next time though. They're always like daggers for fucks sake.. Take my dick baby, your ass is SO tight I fucking love it. I’ve needed this for a long time. I needed to know you’re willing to occasionally compromise and let me take control.

M- YEsssss I’m really close to cumming, are you close baby? I’m so close. I’m sooooo close. 

N- I want you to cum all over me while I pound my load into your tight little asshole. 

M- I’m gonna cum babe, I’m gonnnnna cuuuuum. Ohhhh babbbbbyy oh my god I’m cumming.

N- yes fuck I feel you, (moan loudly) you're cumming. Make me explode princess…. FUCK HERE IT COMES! 

Sfx: lots of heavy breathing

N- Come here. Come here, and just let me hold you. You did so good, WE did so good. I know you may not have thought you could do this, but we did it. I love you so fucking much Miss, but you’re stubborn as all hell, and somebody had to put you in your place. That person just so happened to be me. 

M- I’m sure we can talk about doing this more often if it’s something that means that much to you. You mean a lot to me, Pup and I would do anything for you. (Kisses) 

N- I’m gonna head home early and start dinner.. that’s not a problem is it Miss?

M- No. I’ll see you at home in another hour or two. I have to organize my desk back to the way I like it, although I wouldn’t mind you messing it up again a few times a month. 

FIN


End file.
